


All Senses

by jaesungnii (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and cuddling?¿, cross post on wattpad, i tried my best hehehe, i wrote it in school, im bad at tagging, ummm kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jaesungnii
Summary: hyungwon and wonho loving with all senses





	All Senses

**Author's Note:**

> ummm this is my first hyungwonho/monsta x fanfic and also my first one-shot 
> 
> (and also my first work on ao3)
> 
> hope you guys enjoy :D  
> leave some kudos if you did
> 
> and all comments are welcomed.
> 
> cross posted on wattpad.

**smell.**

 

Hyungwon nuzzled his face into the crook of Wonho's shoulders, taking a whiff of him. The older smelt like cotton candy, just like his hair. Hyungwon relaxed at the smell. It smelt like home.

Wonho was his home.

 

**touch.**

 

Hyungwon's hands roamed around Wonho's shoulder, feeling his broad shoulders before wrapping his arms around his waist, legs crossing over their bodies. The older placed his delicate fingers on his chin, lifting his head up, causing him to look at him.

 

**taste.**

 

They leaned towards each other, closing their eyes as they do so. He then felt Wonho's soft lips on his, his toungue licking his lips, asking for entrance. Without a second thought, Hyungwon immediately parted his lips, allowing the older to explore his mouth as his explored the older's. Time seemed to have stopped the moment when their lips connected, their toungues currently dancing together, fireworks exploded within them. Wonho tasted like the strawberry chapstick he bought for him last Christmas, sweet, perfectly reflecting the older's personality. Hyungwon smiled in their kiss. There was no lust in their kiss, just pure love and care they have for each other. After what felt like an eternity later, their lips parted, a string of savila left connecting their lips.

 

**sight.**

 

His eyes slowly fluttered open, looking deep into Wonho's eyes. His eyes were like the ocean, so deep that Hyungwon could lose himself in it. His usually pale face was now dusted with a light shade of pink, making him look more adorable. His eyes were mesmerising, especially when he smiles. His eye smile that was showed whenever he laugh, gave off the feels of an innocent child, making Hyungwon want to keep him from all the evil in the world. His smile always make Hyungwon's heart melt, making him fall in love all over again.

 

**hearing.**

 

Wonho brushed his hair and cupped his face in his large hands, his thumbs gently caressing his cheeks.

"I love you." Wonho whispered softly to him, fingers stroking his hair.

Those three words always had a special effect on him. Hyungwon would feel safe and all his troubles would dissapear. It made him felt warm inside. He felt loved amd cared for.

Hyungwon smiled softly at him and said,

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i just realised...  
> this was actually quite short


End file.
